Through the Open Doors
by FanaticShipper
Summary: Jack and Elsa have met during the events of Frozen. Four years later, they realized their feelings for one another and became a couple. What will they experience in this relationship upgrade? Rated M for future chapters. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alone_**

* * *

When Elsa knew she could hurt Anna or anyone else around her, she knew she had to be isolated. Se never liked being alone, she loved being with her family, including her little sister. But those days were over now. She has to stay away from everyone to keep her powers and everyone safe. Now that her parents are gone, she silently sits in her room, weeping as she felt her heart hurt. She felt **truly** alone.

Elsa remembered her father's words when she was young, trying to control her powers. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. _She felt her confidence fading, but she was fighting for it to come back. She just wanted to explode. She wanted to control her powers like she used to. She wanted a happy life again. But now, she feels that her story will have a tragic end.

She then notices ice spreading on her window. It grew into a beautiful shape. Elsa knows that she couldn't have done it. So what was it. She stood up and went over to gently touch the ice. She heard breathing behind her and she swiftly turned to look at nothing. She carefully scanned her eyes around the room before turning back to the window. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she lightly gasped as she turned. There stood a young man who wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was also barefooted and floating in the air as he held his staff. He had hair that was white as the snow and it contrasted his piercing, ocean blue eyes. She had never seen anyone this beautiful.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Who are you...?" She asked nervously as she saw him widen his eyes and his mouth dropped.

"Wait, you can see me?" He asked again. She gave him a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a guardian. My name's Jack. Jack Frost." A memory ran through her head. When she was little, her mother would always read stories about a man named Jack Frost. They say he's there when you feel a cold air nip at your nose. Elsa had always believed in him. And now he was standing right there in front of her.

"You're Jack Frost? My mother read stories to me about you. You know, you don't look like what I expected you to be."

"Oh? And what did you expect?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I expected you to look like... Ice. You know, like your skin being blue and your hair... but you look..." She was cut off when he intervened.

"Handsome?" She giggled and blushed a little.

"Like a normal person. My name's Elsa."

"Oh I know you." He took her hand and kissed it. Her heart fluttered. She could tell he was somewhat cunning. Somewhat like a handsome devil. But in a good way. "Soon-to-be queen of Arendelle. You have the same powers as me."

"How did you...?"

"Elsa, I've watched you from afar. Ever since you were little. You've grown into a beautiful lady I see." She blushes again, but she turns around to hide it. Then her flustered expression turned into depression.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm a monster." She said looking at the window. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't say that. That's not true."

"But you saw what I did before. I almost killed Anna with my powers. And later on, I couldn't control it. I had to isolate myself from everyone. Even Anna. I'm completely alone." She starts to weep again as she felt his arms wrap around his waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she shivered. She let out more of her tears.

"Elsa... You're not alone. I'm here with you. I've always been. You're just like me." He silently whispered. He played whit her soft, platinum hair.

"I also loved my little sister." He started. "One time, we were playing on the ice. But the ice was very thin, so it started to crack. She only stood looking at me and he told me she was scared. I told her not to worry and have some fun. She hesitated at first but she went along with it." He felt her turn around in his arms and she looked at him.

"Eventually I saved her from drowning in the icy water when the ice cracked. But I didn't save myself. I died when I drowned and that's when I was chosen to be a guardian. The Guardian of Fun."

"You died to save your sister?" She asked, a little teary. He nodded a little, with a sad look on his face. She held his face with her own hands and they looked at each other.

"I was also alone for 300 years. No one believed in me until then. I know what it's like to be alone." Alone for 300 years. Elsa could feel his pain that no one knew him. He was also isolated. Like her.

"You do get me..." She told as she hugged him tightly. He responded back.

"How about this? I'll visit you everyday. I'll always make you laugh, I'll spend time with you so we can be close, and you'll never feel alone. I'll always cheer you up. And we won't feel alone. What do you say?" Elsa smiled and felt her insides burst in happiness.

"Sure. But."

"But what?"

"Promise me something." She told in his arms.

"Anything."

"Never leave me alone. Stay with me." She hugged him tighter.

"I'll never leave you, I promise."

* * *

_**a/n: First chapter is up! Jelsa is the cutest pairing ever! I wish they would be in a movie together. Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonds**_

* * *

Elsa and Jack Frost. When they first met, they found out that they experienced the same feeling of being alone. They both felt like they found someone they could connect with. Someone they could understand. Someone they could feel the same with. They sensed a spark. Jack started to cherish her stronger and stronger. He made his word that he would visit her often, make her laugh, always cheer her up. And as the days go by, their bond grows stronger.

**_4 years later..._**

Elsa finally had the courage to control her powers. After all that suffering of being alone and isolated from Anna, she finally let go and the act of true love thawed her frozen heart. She now became the snow queen of Arendelle and had no conflicts with her power since then. Elsa wished her parents were alive so they could see how well she overcame her fear of her powers. They would be happy that she fought back for that wish and they could live like a normal family again.

Elsa was sitting on a chair, brushing her platinum hair, before putting it in her signature french braid and was already dressed in her elegant dress that she made herself out of her powers. Just as she was about to leave, a voice said,

"Hey snowflake." Elsa turned to see her best friend smirking as he stood at the balcony. Elsa had a grin on her face as she came to him and hugged him.

"Hey Jack. I missed you." He rubbed her back a little and he pulled away.

"I was only gone for 10 hours. Do you really need me that much?" His cocky attitude was the same. She playfully hit his arm as she blushed and walked away.

"Getting ready for a date?" He asked as Elsa turned to him, a little shocked by his statement.

"No...? Why you ask?"

"Because you look amazingly beautiful than usual." He said with his smirk back on. She blushes and turns her back on him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"What do you think?" She let out a small gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear as she had goosebumps on her bare shoulders. Before he could try anything, the door opened revealing a girl with strawberry blonde hair that was in pigtails.

"Elsa! I..." She got cut off as she saw Jack and Elsa and she tried to hold in a giggle. Elsa sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Anna! This isn't what it looks like!" Elsa told as she broke free of Jack's arms, who pretended to pout.

"Oh sure it isn't. Is this you two being 'friendly' again?" She asked with a silly grin on her face as Elsa huffed.

"Anna, I assure you nothing is going on. Right Jack?"

"Yup." He said, sounding unconvinced. Anna giggles and and sighs.

"All right, all right. Jack, may speak with Elsa for a moment please?" Anna asked with a cheeky grin as Jack chuckled a little.

"Sure." He walked past the two women and before he went outside, Elsa shouted,

"Don't do anything mischievous!"

"I won't." He closed the door and Anna immediately faced towards her older sister. Her cheeky grin remained.

"You and Jack need to date." She squeals as she thought she saw a glint of happiness in Elsa's eyes as she said it, but they went away as Elsa looked at her seriously.

"Anna, we went through this already. Jack and I are just really close friends. Nothing will ever change that." Elsa told as she went out on the balcony and her sister followed her.

"But, you guys seem perfect for each other. I mean it's obvious that your close bond is turning into..." Anna hesistated to finish the sentence but Elsa wanted to hear her finish her statement.

"Into what...?" She turned to Anna. Her younger sister smiled and finished off by saying:

_**"True love."**_

Elsa widened her eyes as Anna continued. "You two love spending time with each other. And I've seen you how you act towards him. I've never seen anyone who always made you smile. I think you like him more than you think Elsa." She told. Elsa looks down, where she sees Jack, creating the mischief by throwing one of his snowballs at the villagers, who now engaged in a snowball fight. He was laughing and smiling at the sight of fun in front of him. Elsa always loved seeing his smile. His smile instantly made things better when she couldn't be happy at one point. He had his way of making her smile and laugh, after all, he is the guardian of fun.

Elsa broke out of her stare and walked away from Anna. "It's not true love." She said tearfully as Anna followed her and had a concerned look.

"Elsa..."

"How can someone like me...? Be in love with him...? Anna, he's immortal. I'm not. He's not a monster. I am. He wouldn't stay with me forever..."

"Elsa, don't say that!"

"I'm saying it because it's true!" She shouted at her. It remained silent for a few minutes. Until the door open.

"Hey Anna!" Kristoff said as he saw the two sisters in a scene. He could see Elsa on the verge of crying. "Am I interrupting?" He asked as Anna remained silent. Elsa spoke up as she broke the silence.

"Go Anna. I wish to be alone." Anna looked hesitant at first, but she understood as she started walking out.

"Come on Kristoff." The door shut and Elsa went out to the balcony again. Jack wasn't there anymore. She sighed and went back in and laid in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and he thought to herself. Her bad memories came back. All of what happened during her childhood came back to her mind. It prevented her from being happy. Being happy with Jack.

* * *

Elsa was getting ready for bed as she wore her blue night gown and let her hair down. Jack hasn't come back yet. He is a busy guardian after all. He usually visits her at night the most. But this time, she wasn't hoping for him to come. Not after that conversation with Anna. She pulled her blanket over her face as she slowly was pulled to sleep. But then a weight was put on her bed and she sat up to see Jack sitting at the end of her queen-size bed. She felt her heart trembling and she wanted to tell him to go away. But she just couldn't. She doesn't want to break their wonderful bond.

"Hey." He simply said with his signature smirk. He saw her face down. She wasn't even looking at him. His playful expression changed to concern. He went over and sat next to her. "Elsa... What's wrong?" He cupped her left cheek with his hand as she still looked down. "Elsa." He said firmly as he grabbed her face and lifted it up so that he was directly looking at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was down, her face had no makeup on. Her face was perfect. But the sadness was making it worse. He hated seeing that beautiful face sad.

"Nothing's wrong Jack." She looked away from him as he rolled his eyes.

"Nice try. I know something's wrong with you. I know you're lying to me when you don't look at me." He released her face as she sighed and remained still. He waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry." She said as he hugged him. He was taken aback by the sudden action, but he hugged back.

"Sorry for what?"

"For even thinking about abandoning this... bond we have." She told as she pulled away. Jack stared at her for a moment. "I shouldn't keep being so negative... I'm so sorry I doubted you." Tears fell out of her eyes as she felt him kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her.

"Elsa. I told you. I'm not leaving you. Ever. That's a promise."

"How can you keep that promise? You're immortal and I'm not. We can't stay together... It's just not possible..." She sighed onto his chest as he played with her hair. He thought for a moment before speaking up.

"But maybe..."

"Maybe...?" She looked up at him.

"I'll find some way to be mortal again. Just to be with you." He told with determination in his eyes. Elsa was speechless. It was like a proposal. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, feel his warmth all over her. She hugged him again and he returned the hug. Elsa was lucky. She never had someone care for her that much that they would give up something important just to be with her. She understood what Anna was talking about. Her stubbornness just got in the way of realizing. She smiled as she smelled his scent of pine.

_'I love you.'_

* * *

_**a/n: Lol, to be honest, I was working on this fanfic during school on my ipod. And wow! 2 chapters in one day?! That's unusual of me XD Anyway, reviews plz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Confession**_

* * *

_ 'I love you' _Elsa thought in her head as she hugs him tightly. But what she didn't know was that she also said it out loud and Jack heard her. He pulled away and stared at her in disbelief.

"What...?" He asked as Elsa gasped and blushed. She turned away from him.

"N-Nothing...!" She felt his hand cup her cheek and she turned her face towards him.

"Did you mean it?" His voice whispered as she felt his warm breath covering her moist lips.

"Mean what?" Her eyes adverted away from his. Why did she say it out loud? How did she not even notice? She feel her heart pounding. Her forehead was pouring little sweat, and her lip quivered.

"What you just said right now."

"What did I say?" She saw him narrow his eyes, giving her the look. She managed to break free out of his grasp and she walked away from him to the balcony to look at the full, blue moon. Jack followed her, but he kept a distance away from her.

"Elsa." He said her name again. She gripped her chest tightly, hoping not to be in a conversation like this.

"Jack, please go away." Elsa told, her voice cracking. She didn't want him to go away. But she couldn't deal with this anymore. She wasn't going to fall in love with someone she couldn't be with forever. They had many obstacles in their path. His immortality and arranged marriages. Elsa was a lone queen, but she feared that she might get arrange marriages. She never liked these kind of relationships. She wanted to be married to someone she truly loved and always wanted to be with. But now, her heart twists in pain as she breathed hard to let her pain out. The one she loves is who she cannot be with.

"Elsa." He said again louder. She could tell he was closer. She wanted him to stay where he was and dare not to come closer.

"Please." She begged. It remained silent. She could only hear herself weeping. She sniffles and settled down, thinking Jack left. He eventually got fed up with her. And she immediately regretted it. She almost choked out a sob, but she calmed herself down. When she turned around, she was suddenly wrapped in Jack's arms and her lips were crashed onto his.

Her eyes widen as his lips start moving against hers. She tries to push him away, but to no avail. His grip on her was too strong as he put one had on the back of the head while his arm held her petite waist tightly. Elsa slowly closed her eyes and gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she starts moving her lips back. Oh, how she longed for this. He smelled like fresh peppermint and the scent of pines combined. His lips moved gracefully against hers and it had a warm feeling. She could feel so much passion rising inside of her and she wanted to feel more. She smiled in his lips as he continued to kiss her as if this was their last kiss. She felt her knees weaken and flurries started forming above their heads as the kiss got more intense. His tongue flickers across her bottom lip, and she gasps in surprise, unaware that his tongue slid inside and met her tongue.

Their tongues start to dance upon each other as they both slightly moan in the kiss. They were so into the kiss, they didn't even notice that Jack had her pinned against the wall while Elsa had her hands tangled in his soft, white hair. Eventually, they ran out of breath and they pulled apart for some air. Jack hugs her tightly as Elsa returns the hug. She feels his lips on her neck and she moans a little. She then hears him whisper something that she couldn't catch.

"What was that Jack?" He pulled away and held her face. He kissed her gently and told:

"I love you too." Elsa gasps as she felt herself blush and tears forming in her eyes. He hugged her again and of course she hugged back. "I love you so much." He repeated. She wanted him to say that over and over until she got tired of it. But she won't. Happiness filled her about then was replaced quickly with concern. She pulled away from Jack and looked down.

"Jack... How will this work...?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what if can't find a way to be mortal again? If you stay immortal, I won't die with you. I'll have to meet someone else... I don't want that... I want to be with you." Her voice was cracking as tears came out. Jack kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I want to be with you too. I'll get my mortality back someday. And when I do, I'll always be with you. Even in death. We'll be inseparable." He cupped her face and smiled.

"I know I've said this a bunch of times, but I'll say it again. You've really become beautiful." Elsa smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"And you're still the handsome devil like you were." He smirks at her compliment and kisses her forehead before resting on it with his own.

"So...?" He said, his smirk coming back. Elsa giggled a little.

"So what?"

"Are we like... Official?" He asked, pretending to sound stupid. Elsa smacked arm playfully as he chuckled. "Ouch. Feisty. I like it." Elsa blushed as she hit him again. This time he started laughing.

"Oh shut up you." She said smiling. She gasped as he yanked her with his staff forward and stole a kiss from her lips. She happily returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck. They shortly broke apart and their foreheads rested against each other.

"Love you, Snowflake." He whispered as Elsa smiled and kissed him briefly and responded.

"Love you too, Frost."

* * *

**_A/N: Man I wish I could write longer. But I'm really updating fast O-o. Reviews would be great._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Date**_

* * *

Elsa woke up at early dawn and saw that Jack was asleep beside her. She smiled, looking at his adorable, sleeping face and pecked on his cheek. To that, he woke up with his eyelids half open. He smiled and kissed her forehead. It had been four weeks since they became a couple. Like Jack said, they were inseparable. Jack had been visiting her more than he used to and Elsa enjoyed every time he came.

He yawned and sat up as Elsa did the same. She was wearing his blue hoodie on her night dress. while Jack had no shirt on. His abs showed and he had a gorgeous six pack. Elsa tried hard not to look as she took off his hoodie and gave it back to him. He chuckled and took it.

"You know, you should be already used to seeing me shirtless." He said as he had his blue hoodie on. "You can look now." Elsa turned slowly towards him and adjusted herself.

"Well maybe I don't want to do something I might regret yet." He told as she started to fix her bed. She then went to a mirror and started brushing her hair into he messy french braid. He smirked and kissed her temple.

"If we ever do it, I'll make you not regret it." Elsa felt heat crawl up on her neck and tried to ignore the cockiness tone in his voice. He starts to speak again.

"Hey, Elsie. Can I ask you something?"

"No Jack, you cannot start another snowball fight with the villagers. Remember last time?" She heard him chuckle.

"No not that. I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend time together tonight." Elsa turned to face him.

"You mean... like a date?" She saw him blush, which rarely happens. She giggled a little at his nervous expression. She always found it cute.

"Something like that." He told nervously. Elsa gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Sure. I'd love to." His face turned from concern to joy and he hugged her.

"Awesome." He looked at the Victorian clock Elsa had and realized he had to get back. "Aw man, I have to go back North's place. See ya tonight, snowflake."

"All right." He kissed her temple and he flew out the window and that was right when Anna came in, squealing.

"Eeeeeep! He asked you out on a date!" Elsa rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"We're you eavesdropping again?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Anna, it's not nice to listen to other's conversations."

"I can't help it. You guys are way too cute to ignore. You need to find a cute outfit for your date tonight." She rushed to her closet to find the perfect dress, but Elsa pulled her away.

"Anna, please don't make a mess. And I can pick my own clothes, thank you very much. Now please leave." She told as Anna pouted a little and walked out of her room. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually screaming in happiness. This was their first date. She was always hoping that Jack would ask her out ever since they started dating, but they never got up to it due to Jack working as a guardian and Elsa working as a queen, until now. Just like Anna, she let out a squeal. She cleared her throat and regained her personality again, trying to fix the mess Anna had already made in her closet.

* * *

"So Jack. When will we meet girl? I'm dying to know how she is like." North asked as Jack was sitting on the desk, taking a break from work.

"When I feel like I'm ready. But I'll tell you this. She's smart, feminine, and beautiful." North have a grin at him and laughed.

"Ho Ho Ho, you must really like her! I've never seen you with expression like that."

"What expression?"

"Eh, how you say...? Uh... Lovestruck!" He snapped his fingers as Jack started to blush and look away.

"What...? I only started dating her four weeks ago..."

"Oh, but you met her four years ago... Coincidence? Is it not?" North asked in sly tone. "Oh that reminds me, are you busy tonight?"

"Uh, actually I am. I'm spending time with my girlfriend."

"Ah ha! Your first date?" Jack blushes again and puts his hood on.

"Yeah, but I feel like, I'm gonna screw it up. I mean, it's our first date. And I'm kinda inexperienced with romance."

"Well..." North then saw Tooth flying in and he shouted her name and she flew over. She noticed Jack was looking a bit sulky and gave a concerned look.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Jack is having problems with girlfriend." Tooth gasps and she flew over to Jack instantly, with an excited expression.

"Girlfriend?! Jack you never told me you had a girlfriend! Oh, I wonder if her teeth are as bright as yours! What does she look like? How old is she? What toothpaste does she-?" She was cut off when Jack put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Unfortunately, she was still mumbling.

"Tooth, calm down! I'll introduce her to you guys when I feel like I should. So just wait, kay?" Tooth nodded as Jack pulled his hand away from her mouth. She let out a squeal.

"Can't wait to meet her!" She said, flying away. But before she was gone, Jack stopped her.

"Wait Tooth!" She turned to him, with a questioning look. She flew over to him. "I need some advice."

"On what?"

"Well, I have a date with my girlfriend tonight. And since this is our first date, I'm kinda nervous. What do you think I should do?" Tooth smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I think you should just be yourself." Now it was Jack's turn to give the questioning look.

"Be myself?"

"Jack, if you were expecting to act like someone you're not, don't. Be honest with your feelings. Some girls like it when guys are just being themselves."

"Yeah, 'some'. Elsa's a queen. I'm just a guardian that's too mischievous, playful, and immature at times. She's all serious, busy, and knows how to act her own age."

"But you still act that way towards her. If she didn't like the real you, she wouldn't be your girlfriend." Jack sighed and walked away. Tooth looks at him with a concerned look.

"I'll think about it." He told.

* * *

It was 8:40 p.m. Elsa was dressed in a icy blue, strapless dress, with a white-laced, clear cardigan. She wore a snowflake necklace and her makeup was clear. Her hair was down, slightly wavy and her bangs were slicked forward, and she wore a blue flower hair pin. The only thing remained was her ice-made high heels she wore with her usual attire. She waited in her bedroom for Jack, who should be arriving at about-

"Elsa." She turned around and saw him. His mouth opened widely. He gazed at her, her beauty was absolutely captivating. She made Aphrodite look like nothing but a regular woman. Her icy blue eyes shone in the dark, but moonlit room and he was absolutely speechless. She smiled.

"Jack, you're here." She walked toward him, who was still speechless. He wanted to hug her, inhale her scent, kiss her passionately, he wanted to do a lot of things. But he couldn't compute right now.

"You look..." He tried to finish his sentence, but he couldn't. Elsa finished it for him.

"Beautiful?" He nodded as Elsa giggled. "So where are you taking me?" Elsa asks politely as Tooth's words replayed in Jack's head. 'Be yourself.'

"Umm... It's a surprise. Just hold onto me tightly and we'll fly." Elsa looks at him and she nods. She climbed onto his back and in an instant, the wind took them flying. Elsa couldn't see where they were going. All she saw was clouds and the dark sky. After a few minutes, they landed on land. Elsa looked around. There was a huge lake that was frozen and there was snow everywhere. The moon was absolutley bright and beautiful. She looked in awe at the place around her.

"Well, this is it." He told nervously. This was where he played with his sister until an accident happened while they were ice skating.

"Jack, this place looks... Amazing." Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" He walked over to her and she turned to him.

"Yes." Her gentle smile showed again. A little sprinkle of relief came to Jack and he smiled back. She turned to look at the scenery as Jack started to smirk. He created a snowball from his hand and he threw it at Elsa. He started laughing.

"Gotcha." He saw her turn around to face him again. She had a smirk on her face as well and he immediately regretted doing it. She made a bigger snowball and she threw it at him. He luckily dodged it.

"You really want to start a war, Jack?" She said smiling as Jack smirked.

"Maybe." Just then, two snowballs flew at Elsa, hittin her face instantly. He tried to supress his laughter but he couldn't. He burst into fits of laughter as Elsa rubbed off the snow on her face. Her smirk came back as she created two more snowballs, twice his size. Fortunately for her, Jack was too busy laughing, so she threw both at him, instantly hitting him as he was thrown onto a tree and landed on his back. Elsa gasps and rushes to him.

"Jack! Are you okay?" No response. "Jack, please answer me!" Still no response. "Jack, I'm so sorry..." Her voice cracking as she felt tears form in her eyes. Then she felt a hand push her head forward and her lips met Jack's. She widened her eyes but she later closed her eyes as Jack rolled her on the bottom so that he was on top. She had her fingers entangled in his hair and one of his was caressing her thigh as their lips moved in sync. Jack pulled away a few minutes later and heard her whine a little, but decided to ignore it.

"Gotcha." Elsa smacks his arm as he stood and helped her up.

"Honestly Jack, I was scared to death. I thought I hurt you..." She almost felt tears coming as she remembered how she hurt Anna, but she was suddenly wrapped in Jack's arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it too far. I didn't mean to hurt you." He pulled away and looked at her watery eyes.

"I'm also sorry about... this." Elsa looks at him, confused.

"About this...?"

"I mean, you probably preferred one of those fancy places for dates and serious guys who know not to hurt your feelings and I'm probably not the type of guy that-" Jack was cut off by Elsa's lips. He was still for a moment but he kissed back. Elsa pulls away slowly and kisses his cheek.

"Don't ever say you're not good enough for me. I love you the way you are. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you. It can't be anyone but you, Jack. And the reason why I'm enjoying our date right now is because I'm with you. That's all that matters." She held his face as Jack could feel himself crying. He hugged her tightly and she returned the hug.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said quietly.

"How much do you love me?" He asked.

"More than all the stars in the sky." She whispered. He hugs her tightly, not wanting to let her go. They stay like this for two more minutes until they pulled away from their hug and they smiled at each other.

"Want me to take you back?" He asked as Elsa stares at him. She shook her head. She hugs him again.

"Just a little while longer... Please... I want to be with you more..." She mumbled onto his chest as he played with her soft, flowing hair. He smiles.

"Sure."

* * *

**_A/N: Finally, I wrote longer than I usually do! Reviews would be great._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Introductions and Optimism_**

* * *

Ten weeks since Elsa and Jack have started dating. The other guardians have been pestering Jack about Elsa and when he was going to introduce her to him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to wait later, but this was getting on his nerves. It has been 'Jack, what's her name' or 'Jack, what does she look like?' He had told the other guardians that he was finally going to introduce her to them. He just wanted it to stop.

Elsa was brushing her hair to her usual hairstyle as she was done cleaning herself and putting her usual attire on. Today was the day. She was going to meet the other guardians. She was getting nervous. She could slowly feel fear rising up in her chest, but she tried to shrug it out. She took deep breaths in and out. Conceal it, control it, she thought. She rubbed her temples in stress as she groaned. She wonders how will it go. Just then, Anna came in to check on her sister.

"Hey Elsa. Watcha doing?" She asked in her cheerful tone as Elsa turned to her.

"Oh, just getting ready for a meeting." Anna gave her a confused look.

"They didn't say anything about a meeting. What are you talking about?" She asks as Elsa giggles.

"No, I meant with Jack's friends." Anna gave an 'oh' gesture and laughed it off.

"Oh that... Whoopsies... Well, aren't you a little nervous? I mean, it's like you're meeting his family." She said.

"Of course I'm nervous. I'm just afraid that..." Elsa hesitated to finish her sentence, but Anna finished it for her.

"You're going to lose control of your powers?" She said as Elsa quietly nodded. Anna sighed and walked over to her and landed a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, you're not going to let this get to you again. Even if you did lose control, Jack and his friends wouldn't shut you out. You know that."

"Anna, you never know what might happen. I might end up freezing one of his friends, or Jack himself."

"But isn't Jack like you? You know, he's a Winter guardian, you're the snow queen. That syncs pretty perfectly." He said with a smile as Elsa looked down. Anna sighed and knelt at her level. She always hated it when she couldn't make her sister smile. It made her feel bad.

"They'll probably think I'm some monster..." She told as Anna stared at her with concern. She couldn't find any words to comfort her.

"Well, all I can say is this: It's going to be okay. Just believe that it will. Have faith in yourself. It wouldn't hurt to be optimistic in a while." Anna said as she let go of her sister and she walked out of the room, leaving Elsa sitting. She tried to wipe her tears away, listening to Anna's words. Optimistic...

She then heard her window open and turned to see Jack standing.

"Ready Els?" He asked as Elsa nodded and took a deep breath.

'It's going to be okay. I believe it's going to be okay.' She thought as she walked towards him with a genuine smile on her face.

"You know, I was actually gonna wait longer to introduce them to you, but-"

"They were asking you questions everyday?" She said with a giggle.

"Yes. Almost everyday." He groans. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, now they'll stop because they'll actually get to see and know me better." JAck sighs in relief and he kisses her briefly.

"Thanks, snowflake. Now get on my back." She did as she was told and gripped him tightly as Jack started to fly with the wind to the guardians' place. It was about a five minute ride from Arendelle, so it didn't take long. Jack landed slowly on his feet and Elsa carefully got off of him and fixed her hair a little. "Well, we're here." Jack opened the door and Elsa saw some elves standing, as if waiting for someone. She saw that the room was very big and there was a large globe on the back of the room. Her mouth was wide open, but her thoughts were interuppted as a voice shrieked.

"Oh my god! Is that her!" She saw a woman who looked somewhat like a fairy and other small fairies were behind her. She saw her rush towards herself and she paniced a little, thinking she was going to hit her. But she didn't. She just got up close to her face.

"You're Elsa the snow queen of Arendelle right?" Elsa slowly nods as Tooth opened her mouth to see her teeth.

"Oh my god, your teeth are as bright as Jack's!" Jack pulled the frantic fairy away from her.

"Stop Tooth, you're freaking her out." He turns back to Elsa. "Sorry about that Elsie. Tooth, this is Elsa, my girlfriend you've been pestering me about. Elsa, this is the Tooth Fairy. Just call her Tooth."

"Pleased to meet you." Elsa extended her hand and Tooth calmly shook her hand with her own. She sighed in relief as she didn't freeze her with contact.

"Pleasure to meet you, snow queen." she said calmly, while Elsa knew she wanted to scream. "Sorry about my teeth obsession. I mean, they don't call me the Tooth Fairy for nothing." She laughed as Jack rolled his eyes and Elsa gave a small smile. Anxiety began to rise up inside her. Her stomach was in knots. This all shattered, however, when a booming Russian voice was heard.

"Tooth! Why you scream loud? Did something-" One of the doors opened to reveal a big man with a white beard and wearing Russian clothes that are fitted for Winter. Elsa saw his eyes widen as he looked at her. He then looked at Jack with a warm grin. He walked over to the two.

"Ah, it is you Jack. And could this be...?"

"Yes, North. My girlfriend. Elsa, this is North."

"Ah, I didn't expect her to be much beautiful in person." North complimented as Elsa blushes a little at his comment.

"Th-Thank you..." Another voice came as another door opened to reveal a big bunny and a little man who seems to be made out of sand, if that was even possible.

"Crikey, those kids are like wild dogs! When you start them up, they never stop." The bunny groans and looks up to see the gang and an unknown woman. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's that?" The bunny asked as the little guy ha a question mark above his head.

"Ah, Bunny, Sandman! This is Jack's girlfriend, Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle." Bunny's eyes widen as he heard the words.

"Queen? This clown's dating a queen?" Bunny asked as Jack smirked and put an arm around Elsa's waist, which made her blush.

"Yep. Surprised?" He said.

"Yes, I'm surprised that a barefoot, mischievous, little monkey like you actually got a girl that's willing to spend time with you." His insult didn't bother Jack as he was still smirking.

"Looks like someone's jealous~!" He mocked as Bunny glared at him. Just as he was about to chase him, North put a hand in front of him.

"Now, now, let's not fight. We have guest so be on good behavior. All right?" He said as Jack and Bunny groaned.

"All right." They said in unison. Elsa giggled at this little scene. She smiled at her boyfriend as she began to think.

'_Jack's really happy with these guys. And they're all so nice and friendly. Well, I guess the bunny is nice_ _somewhat. But, I think Anna_ _was right. Maybe it'll all be okay.' _

Elsa was busy thinking, that she didn't notice the shocked looks on their faces as they were staring at her and the floor. She gave a confused look and she looked down to see the floor turning into ice. Elsa gasped as she tried to control the ice, but to no avail.

"What's happen-" North couldn't finish his sentence as he was frozen, like a statue. Bunny and Sandman had also froze. The only remaining were Jack and Tooth, as Jack was immune to the cold and Tooth stayed flying, but she was still shivering. The room was completely covered in ice.

"Oh no..." Elsa backed away from Jack and Tooth.

"Elsa..." Jack tried to reach for her but he slowly backed away.

"Jack, please stay away from me."

"Like that will ever happen." He told. He turned to see Tooth, who managed to freeze while floating. All of her other fairness were also frozen.

"I'm sorry Jack, I never wanted this to happen. I lost control again..." She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Jack approached her and knelt down to her. He cupped her face and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Elsa, I know you didn't mean to freeze them. You're just letting it go because you're nervous."

"I knew this was going to happen... God, why am I cursed?"

"Elsa. Stop it. Don't say that. I don't want you to say that ever again."

"But they'll think I'm some freak and they'll be afraid of me. I'm always going to be a monst-" Elsa was cut off as Jack's lips met hers. They're lips were in warm contact as they start to move against each other. Elsa could feel her negativity weaken and her happiness was taking over as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Slowly as they were kissing, the ice started melting and the other guardians were thawing out slowly. As they were all thawed out, they saw Jack and Elsa were still lip locking.

"Get a room." Bunny commented as they both quickly pulled away and started blushing.

"Aww, you guys are cute together!" Tooth cooed as They blushed even more.

* * *

By night, Jack had flown back with Elsa to Arendelle. The guardians were spending time with the couple, trying to get to know Elsa better. She actually opened up about how she met Jack and all what she went through. It was hard, but she managed to let it go.

"Well, today was interesting." Jack said as Elsa sat on her bed and then she laid down. "You know it's not your fault." He told her she got up to face him.

"Maybe, Anna's right."

"Huh?"

"I should be more positive. I mean, I'm always thinking about the negative outcomes, and when I do, I slowly become broken." She looked down at her bed as she felt Jack's lips pressing against her forehead quickly and his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, you should. I don't want to lose you if you keep pulling yourself away from the positive thoughts. The other guardians, especially me, would never consider you as a freak. And if you still do consider yourself one, then you're my freak." He whispered as she shivered a little, feeling his warm breath on her ear.

"You're my guardian, Jack." She whispers.

"And you're my snowflake." He told as Elsa smiled as she hugged him tighter. And like always, she felt her positive feelings rise when Jack was there for her.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I really want to update fast, but I am so busy with a lot of things, so I might update slower. Just to let you guys know. Anyway, reviews would be great._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kisses and Cake**_

* * *

_**A/N: mild sexual content in this chap ;)**_

Anna swore that everyday, she would always see Elsa and Jack kissing. Sucking face, lips in contact. Honestly, it got really awkward and a little disgusting at the same time. Now she knows how her sister feels whenever she sees he and Kristoff made out. She then thought of something. Elsa had told her before, 'You and Kristoff would never go without a week of kissing.' She thought that she was just jealous of her because she actually had someone to be with. Elsa needed that. And now she has Jack. They're already inseperable and they would always kiss, at least that's what Anna thinks.

* * *

Anna knocks on the door and waits until her sister opens it. She was still getting dressed. "Anna, why are you up so early?" She asked, a little weary.

"Oh, just wanted to talk to my big, wonderful, sister about something." She said as she closed the door behind her and sat on the bed.

"Well whatever it is, make it quick. I have to get ready."

"Let's see, how long have you and Jack started dating?" Elsa turned with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Twelve weeks, why do you ask?"

"You love Jack, he loves you, right?" Elsa sighed as she could feel her face heating up.

"Yes..."

"You and Jack kiss a lot right?" She could see the redness form on her pale cheeks and she slightly giggled. Elsa cleared her throat before she could speak.

"What does that have to do with-"

"I'm just noticing, you two never break lip contact. Everytime, I see you, you're sucking Jack's face off. It's kinda gross." Anna told as Elsa huffed and tried to regain her cool.

"Well, you just come in at the wrong times. Jack and I are not kissing all the time."

"Well yeah, but I want to ask you something else besides that." Elsa groans as she brushes her hair.

"What is it now?"

"Do you think you could go a whole week without kissing Jack on the lips?" Elsa's eyes widen as she remembered she said the exact same thing to her about Kristoff. She thought Anna must've forgotten about it, since she was actually at a bad mood that day she asked.

"Are you making a bet Anna?" She saw her smirk. She had never seen her sister smile deviously like that before. Jack must've rubbed it off on her.

"Yes. I bet that you and Jack can't go a whole week without kissing on the lips. You can kiss anywhere, just not on the lips." Elsa blushes a little but it went away afterwards. She saw no way that Anna was backing out of this, so she had to go with it.

"Fine. If win this bet, then you have to attend the meetings I have for the next month." Anna groans.

"Those meetings are so boring and long..."

"Too bad. What about if you win?"

"Hmm..." Anna remained silent, thinking. She then snapped her fingers. "I got it! If I win, I get to borrow your dresses for all those special occasions." Elsa stiffens a little, but tries to think.

"Hmm... Deal." The two sisters shook hands as they smiled at each other, knowing that it has begun.

* * *

Elsa had returned from her royal duties and lied on her bed exhausted. It was this time at night Jack came to visit. She doesn't know how she will deal with this. She'll admit, Jack's a pretty good kisser. She can't resist not feeling his lips on her own, her neck, her shoulders, her...

"Get it together, Elsa! Stop thinking inappropriate thoughts for a queen." She whispered to herself. Then a knock came on her window. Jack. She came and opened it.

"Hey snowflake." He said as he tried to kiss her, but he stopped him with her hand.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." He gave a concerned look as he let her go.

"You're not gonna break up with me, are you?" He asked with panic in his voice as Elsa giggles a little and hugs him.

"Jack, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you, I meant something else." She saw relief in his eyes. "I meant... us with our... Kissing..." Elsa told as Jack gave her a confused look.

"You don't like it when I kiss you?"

"No...! I love it...!" Elsa blushes as she realized what she just said. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Anna thinks I can't go a whole week without kissing you on the lips." She said as Jack remained silent. Then he gave a smirk.

"Of course you can't."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing against you, snowflake. But, when we made out a lot of times, you seemed so into it that you wanted to rip my clothes off." Elsa's blush came back.

"Are you siding with my sister?"

"Like I said, nothing against you. But yes, I am."

"Hmm... all right. If that's how it is, then I'll also make a bet. You can't kiss me on the lips either. Cheek is fine, but absolutely not on the lips."

"All right... If I win, then I get to make snowball fights for Arendelle for the whole next month. If you win, I'll attend those long meetings you have to go to next month. Deal?" Jack offered for a handshake as Elsa returned it.

"Deal."

"Let's seal it with a kiss." He said with a smirk as Elsa blushes but she saw right through him.

"Nice try, Frost. I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked his cheek as he pouted and flew back to the guardians. Elsa laid down and screamed in her pillow.

'That Jack...! Why did he have to be so irresistible?!'

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was on her day off, so she rested in her bedroom, having a slight headache. She groaned as she got up to open the window, but she saw was Jack sitting on the ledge and he turned to her and smirked.

"Hey snowflake." He flew to her fast and their lips were a few inches away from each other. Elsa felt her heart beat fast than usual, his soft lips were closed to her own. She just wanted to grab his face and kiss him for hours. Before she could react, he kissed her forehead and chuckled at her red face. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"I see how it is Jack. Don't think your little temptation tricks can make me cave." She told as her back was turned to him.

"Oh, whatever are you talking about, my dear snowflake?" He said in a mocking voice as Elsa seethed a little, but cooled off.

"Don't toy with me." She grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled him to her. Their lips were close again. Jack's face was now turning red as Elsa gave her sexiest smirk at him. Her lips were covered in red and they seemed so kissable. Damn, just by that smirk, he was already turned on. As he was about to cave in, she kissed his cheek. "Just a fair warning." She released him and gave a scowl. He wasn't going to let the Snow Queen trample on his fun.

"Looks like you're taking this seriously than I thought you would." Jack said as he laid on her bed.

"Well, I'm not going to let you have snowball fights in Arendelle. People tend to get into the fights you cause."

"Well I'm supposed to to that. It's my job. You're basically trying to make me not do it." Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Don't play smart. We still have six days left, so don't give in easily." She said, her smirk came back.

"Oh' I won't, my dear snowflake."

"We'll see about that, my dear guardian."

**_5 days later..._**

Elsa had another day off. She and Jack had constantly been trying to make each other cave in. Whenever she had to apply lipstick, she would always make him look closely if she got enough on. Whenever he licked his lips slowly and thoroughly, she would instantly get turned on. But, this torture was going to over soon for the both of them. This was the last day to see who would win.**  
**

Elsa was given a cake to some villager for gratitude of being a great queen of Arendelle, but this cake was big! She couldn't possibly finish it herself. She'll just have to share some. She went out to the balcony to set up a table to eat, but she gasped as she found Jack already there.

"Why do you always come here without informing me?" Elsa told as she set the cake down and made a table and chairs out of ice.

"That's no fun." He saw the gigantic chocolate cake that was set and widened his eyes. "That is one huge cake. Are you actually going to eat all of it?"

"Of course not. I'm planning to share some." She sat down and took a piece.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." He sat down next to Elsa and took a piece of the cake. He started to eat really fast.

"Jack don't eat too fast, you're going to get full and sick."

"Relax Elsie. I'm immortal. It won't affect me." He said taking one last bite of the cake. He was about to get another slice as he thought for a moment. He smirked as he got some frosting on his finger and wiped it on Elsa's lips. She gasps at the sudden action and glared at him.

"Jack, what was that for?"

"Just felt like it." He started laughing as Elsa took a big scoop of the frosting and threw it at his face. She started to giggle. His face was covered of vanilla frosting.

"Payback." Jack wiped the frosting off and took another scoop as he threw it at her face. Now she was covered in frosting.

"Don't waste the cake." He told as Elsa wiped some frosting off.

"Yes, you're right." She was going to wipe the frosting off her lips but Jack stopped her.

"Allow me." He smirked as he got close to her face and their lips were merely touching. He stuck out his tongue and licked the frosting off her lips. She blushed an intense shade of red as he chuckled. "Tastes sweet." That's it. She didn't care anymore. She couldn't take the torture.

Instantly, she grabbed his hoodie and his lips were crashed onto hers. Jack was shocked by the sudden movement. He realized he won, but he didn't care right now as the rising sensation came back to him. He returned the kiss, hungrily. He missed feeling her soft lips pressing against his, and now he was going to go nuts about feeling it. He wantedto go further. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip and she happily granted him entrance. She tasted his peppermint flavored tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist to settle her on his lap. He broke the kiss to attack her neck. Her lips were covered in frosting as he left a trail of it on her collarbone. She starts to moan as she felt him licking and sucking the frost marks he left on her pure, white skin. Ever so gently, he licked his tongue over her sensitive spot and nipped at it, getting a whimper from the snow queen. Just by hearing her make noises like that, he felt his manhood rise. He felt lust taking over him. He tried so hard to contain it in, but he couldn't fight the arousing. She felt his erection poke her thigh and rocked her already wet sex against it as they both gave out a moan. He went back to her lips and licked the remaining frost off to then take some more from the cake.

"Stick your tongue out." His voice was husky. She did as told as he put the frosting Upon her tongue. He then captured it with his own. It was warm, inviting, tempting. He was tasting her sweetness as she could feel herself getting even more wet. The kiss got ore deeper and heated as their tongues started a war of dominance. She also felt his erection growing again, so she started to grind on him, earning a groan from him.

"I missed you so much..." Elsa whispered as she winced when Jack nibbled on her ear. She could feel herself getting wild. She wanted to let him touch her everywhere. She couldn't care less. She just wanted him inside her. His fingers were slowly caressing her thighs as she arched her hip against his hardened erection, both moaning again.

"Elsa..." He started kissing her shoulder blades as she continues to grind on him. He unconsciously started groping her small breasts, making her more wet. He played with her hardened nipples, as she sped up her grinding. As she continued her grinding, Elsa could feel something warm on her nipples through her clothing. Jack's lips were planted on her mounts. She whimpered as she could feel his tongue through her clothed chest, then she started releasing her moans again as he pinched the other nipple.

"Jack... I... Can't..." She felt her insides were tightening and Jack also felt the same. He managed to rock his hips against her, getting a squeak out of her. He left her breasts to grab her face and start kissing her again as they felt their climax rising up. Eventually, she moaned as she came in her panties and Jack happened to reached his limit as he groaned in unison with her. They both panted as they were exhausted. They looked at each other, with intense blushes on their faces. They shared a kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

"It was worth it." She told as he smirked and kissed her temple.

"Looks like I win."

* * *

"Yes! I knew it! You caved!" Anna squealed as Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. She we nt to the closet.

"All right. A deal's a deal. Pick whatever you want. Just don't make a mess." Anna squealed as she rushed to her closet to find the dresses she wanted.

"How did you cave into Jack?" She asked as Elsa blushed, not wanting to talk about what happened with their little 'session'

"It's a secret Anna." She heard her groan and she giggled.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Elsa smiled as she walked out of the balcony to see Jack, creating mischief with the other villagers, and thought to herself,

'I should get cake more often.'

* * *

**_A/N: It was kind of hard planning the plot out in this chapter, but i did the best i could. Reviews would be great._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy Birthday**_

* * *

**_A/N: There's smut in this chapter!_**

Jack was soaring through the sky, rushed through the clouds with the wind guiding him as he eagerly wanted to see his ice, platinum haired, beauty. He always had the feeling of joy whenever he would get to see Elsa. She is the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved spending everytime with her. Loved everything about her. Her hair, her face, her figure, her personality, everything. He wouldn't imagine hurting her himself.

Jack landed on the balcony and saw Elsa, who happened to be in the middle of undressing...

"Whoa..." She seemed unaware of Jack peeking as she still continued to change into her clothes. Jack turned away and he starts blushing. He had never seen such beautiful skin before. It looked so smooth, pale... His thoughts were interuppted as he looked again and saw a card on a desk nearby. He read the letters that were engraved on it and it said:

**Happy Birthday! From your sister, Anna**

Jack mentally slapped himself. He forgot about Elsa's birthday! How could he be so forgetful? He always remembered her birthday, but this time, he's managed to forget.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" He kicked the wind as it rushed.

"Jack?" He heard her call as he turned and went under the balcony to hide from Elsa. "Jack, are you here?" Elsa stepped out of the balcony and looked to see no Jack. She sighed and went back in her room. Jack stayed hidden, thinking to himself. God, he was an idiot. How was he going to get her a present in time? He groaned as he flew back to the guardians' place.

* * *

He opened the door, looking rather worried, catching the attention of Tooth, who was flying by.

"What's wrong Jack? You seemed anxious." She said as she flew to him.

"I'm such an idiot." He told as Tooth looked confused.

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Because I forgot Elsa's birthday and I don't have a present for her. All this time, I've always remember her birthday, but this is the first time I forgot!" He said as he groaned and walked away from her. Tooth followed.

"It's Elsa's birthday? Oh darn it, I should've given her minty toothpaste."

"Okay, no offense Tooth, but that is the worst present you could ever give her." Tooth pouts as she crosses her arms together.

"Well it's better than nothing!" Jack sighs as he agreed with her.

"You're right, sorry. So what should I do?" He said as he sat on one of the desks nearby and Tooth stayed in front of him.

"Well, try this. Tell her that today is all about her. Ask her what she wants to do. Do what she wants to do. And since you have the ability to create ice, why don't you make her a necklace also?" Tooth suggested.

"But I don't know what she wants. I mean the necklace idea is good, but I don't know."

"That's why I say ask her. Trust me, girls like doing what they want to do." Tooth said as she patted his back.

* * *

Elsa still hasn't seen Jack. He still hasn't came yet and it was already night time. That was unusual, since he would always visit her everyday. And on her birthday? She felt her heart sunk a little. She sighed as she looked out the window and saw the sky was a little cloudy and the moon shone brightly. She then eyed the bottle of champagne that was given by a villager. She told him she didn't want any of it since she was sober, but he insisted on let her keep it. She had no choice but to do what she had to do. She had no one to give it to. She didn't want to drink it, but she didn't feel too happy today since Jack hasn't come.

She slowly found herself walking towards the bottle and she hesitated at first, but she took a glass and started to pour some in to take a sip. She found herself wanting more.

"Wow, this is surprisingly tasty..." She felt herself heat up and a little dizzy as she drank more, not remembering about a single thing.

* * *

Jack was flying back to Arendelle, holding a box in his hand. He took Tooth's advice and decided to go with it. He hoped she wasn't mad or depressed that he came late. He really felt bad for forgetting her birthday. He landed on the balcony, peeking to see Elsa drinking something as she sat down. He gently opened the window and closed itb behind him. He turned and walked towards the snow queen.

"Hey Elsa..." He greeted nervously. "I just wanted to say sorry for not coming until now and I also got you a..." He took a look at her face. It was all red, her eyes looked a little droopy, she was giggling and hiccuping. "Elsa, are you..." He saw a bottle of champagne, that was almost empty. She was drunk.

"Oh hey Jackie... Hic... Hee hee... When did you get here...?" She asked, with a few hiccups.

"Just now and stop drinking that." He took the glass away from her and she pouted.

"Hey... I wasn't done..." She told as she stood up, a little wobbly. He set the small box down on the table and held her shoulders.

"Elsa, you can't have anymore."

"It's my birthday... so I can do what I... Hic... do what I want..." She whined as she tried to get past him, but he hugged her tightly so she won't break free.

"Elsa, you're going to get hurt if you keep drinking more of that stuff. Just rest on the bed, please." She whined a little, but Jack had her pinned on the bed as she struggled to break free. Eventually, she gave up and Jack got off of her and took the empty bottle.

"I gonna get you a wet towel okay? So stay put." He told as he went into the bathroom and took a face towel to soak it in water. He quickly got out and went to the drunk snow queen and landed the towel on her forehead. However, she quickly got up.

"Elsa, what are you...?" Then he stopped his sentence as Elsa turned her back on him, showing the zipper of her dress.

"Jackie... Be a good boy and help me... Hehehe... Unzip my dress for me..." She giggled as Jack gulped. He knew what she was asking for, but she was still drunk. He shouldn't take advantage of her. Carefully, he pulled the zipper down and she took her whole dress off, revealing her lacy, light blue undergarments. Her pure white skin shone in the moonlight. She looked so elegant. Those curves... He felt hunger risig up and Jack swore his boner was starting to let go.

"Hehehe... Hic... Like what you see...?" She told as she took her bun out and her braid was down. Jack stutters as she walked towards him and pushed him on the bed, getting on top. Was this really happening now?

"Elsa...! We shouldn't do this. You're- ahh!" He moaned as he felt her hand on his poking tent. He heard her giggle seductively. God damn, that was sexy.

"But it doesn't seem like you wanna stop..." She went inside his pants and felt his throbbing erection as she played with the tip.

"Oh god..." He groaned as she played with his member as she slowly stroked it with her thumb. "Elsa... stop..." God, she was so good. He tried hard to fight the lust that came back, but he couldn't. Look at what she was doing. Look at what she was wearing. He wanted her. **Now.** He let it go as he unconsciously pulled her head towards his.

Their lips met in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Her hand left his member as he rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. Their tongues clashed as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack's hands were exploring all over her exposed skin. He then, lowered his hips, their parts meeting each other in friction as they both moan into the kiss. She slowly rubbed herself against him as he arched her hips, both moaning again.

"Jack... Please. I want you so bad..." She said between kisses. _God_. He didn't care anymore.

Jack pulled away to take off his hoodie and threw it on the floor, with Elsa's dress. He came back and pulled her up. He sat on the bed and set Elsa on his lap.

"Let's get rid of this..." Jack said as he unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. He then started to lick one of her rosy nipples and she let out a sharp breath. His tongue felt like magic as Elsa moaned when she felt a cold hand play with her other nipple. Frost started to form around Elsa's hands, which were on his chest. Jack could feel the cold and he twisted her nipple harder and she let out a loud scream. He chuckled and kissed her other nipple as he started to kiss her neck.

Elsa could feel jolts of electricity as his mouth left slobbery kiss on her neck. God, she already became wet in her panties. She could feel his hands, sliding on her thighs as he started leaking frost on them. She squeaked, feeling the cold seep onto her skin. Their lips and tongues met again. Jack took the same position before as he got on top of her again. His fingers slowly went down to her breasts and he he delicately groped them. Elsa moaned as he started to plant icy kisses on her neck once again.

Elsa mumbles something as Jack couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"Go lower..." She said in a ragged voice. He smirked against her neck and lowered his finger to her wet panties and gently stroked her clit, making her arch her hips.

"Oh god... Yes...!" Elsa moaned as he got up and took her panties off from her legs and threw it on the floor. His finger went back to her opening and this time, he inserted two fingers. Her pleasure rose.

"Oh Jack...! Yes... Right there...!" Her moans made him even more turned on. He added a third finger and she screamed in pain and pleasure. She was insanely wet. Like, damn. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out as Elsa's moans became a little louder. He could tell that she was about to come. He gently slid his fingers out before she could as her moans turned into panting. He licked her fluids off his fingers. He went down lower, spreading her legs apart, Elsa saw his silver white hair between, and just before she could ask, she felt something warm and wet inside her.

She arched her hips again as Jack was tasting her. She covered her mouth, as he sucked on her clit. She bit on her hand as he was clearly enjoying his little snack she was providing. Elsa could feel herself coming again as Jack licked even faster than before. and she moaned even more.

"Keep... Going... Oh god... Jack!" He liked it when she screamed his name. It was music to his ears. She felt her inner walls clench as she was to break through. "Jack...! I can't... Ahhh!" She screamed as her love juices exploded on his tongue an he gladly swallowed it. He smirked at her.

"You taste sweet." Elsa sat up slowly and undid his pants as slid them down including his boxers. His erection was fully grown. She took it in her hands again as he winced a little. She gave her own seductive smirk as she started licking the tip, making him groan as he rolled his head back. She took it in her mouth and worked her tongue as she also started pumping it. He cursed under his breath as he already felt himself coming too quickly. God, she was so damn good. He squirted his fluids out and right after Elsa took his member out of her mouth. He tried to catch his breath. This was it. Jack went to his pants and took out a condom. He didn't want to get her pregnant yet. He slowly put it on himself and went back to Elsa. He positioned himself on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked in a gentle tone as Elsa kissed him. She gave him a smile.

"Yes. I need you. I want you now. Please..." She said as he roughly went into her entrance, making her moan loud. He soon started to thrust in and out very slowly. Frost forms on the bed. Elsa could feel herself in a storm of pleasure as she pulled him in for a wet kiss. Their tongues fought as Jack increased his pace and they both moan in the kiss.

"Elsa... You're so... Warm and tight..." He groaned as he attacked her neck. She tangled her fingers in his soft white hair as the whole room was starting to cover up in ice. "Does it... Ah... Feel Good...! Ah..." He moans while thrusting.

"Yes... You feel so... Ah...! Good..." Elsa said between her breath as he wrapped her legs around him and he captured her lips again, asking for another tongue war. Elsa could feel her walls spasm around him and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Never in her whole entire life had she ever felt so much pleasure. He was dominating her in an intimate way that she had lusted for. No matter how long she wanted to wait, she always wanted to become one with him. "Oh god... Please..." She moaned again as he thrusted harder, making her breasts bounce a little. Both started to sweat as they were getting closer to the peak.

"Jack...! I'm gonna..." She moaned as he gave powerful thrusts.

"Elsa...!" He gave one more thrust before his limit came. He groaned as his hot seed exploded inside her as Elsa moaned when her love juices exploded. Both were heavily breathing, Jack still inside her.

"Wow... That was so..." Elsa couldn't finish as Jack finished it for her.

"Amazing..." He gave Elsa a kiss on her temple before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa groaned as she got up and yawned. It was early in the morning, but the sun shone brightly. She turned to her right to see Jack, who seemed to be asleep. She gasped as she saw that he was naked under the covers and she herself was also naked. Could it be that...?

"Morning already...?" Jack said as he got up and yawned. He turned to see a shocked Elsa. "Morning, snowflake." He kissed her cheek, as she remained still.

"Jack... Did we...?"

"Yep. We did. You nearly froze your room too." He smirked as Elsa's mouth opened as she fell onto her bed. She felt herself blush and covered her face. Jack chuckled at her embarrassment as he kissed her through the covers. "Don't hide your beautiful face. You were good last night." He told as he removed the blanket from her.

"But I didn't want to..."

"I know you didn't want to. But you were drunk and you were trying to seduce me. I gotta admit, It's fun when you're drunk." He said with a lecherous smirk as Elsa hit his arm. "Don't worry, I used protection." He ruffled her hair. He got up and tried to put on his clothes. "Now about that present..." Elsa sat on the bed, still naked as he gave her a blue box.

"What's this?"

"A little late birthday present." She opened the box to reveal a snowflake necklace made out of ice that had the letter 'J' in the middle. She was completely stunned.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful." Jack took the necklace and went behind to put it around her neck. She turned to him.

"The best thing about that necklace is that it's made out of everlasting ice. So it won't melt, no matter what." Elsa hugged him, despite being naked, and he gladly returned the hug. "Elsa, I'm sorry." She pulled away to look at him.

"Sorry about what?"

"I actually forgot about your birthday. This was the first time I forgot. I feel bad for not remembering the day the best thing that ever existed was born." Elsa's heart fluttered. God, how that made her heart beat. She cupped his cheek and he looked at her.

"I don't care if you forgot. If you're here by my side, then I wouldn't be hurt. All I wanted for my birthday was already given to me 4 years ago." Now it was Jack's heart that was fluttered by her words. He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged back, inhaling his peppermint scent.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She told, her eyes becoming watery. He pulled back and they share a passionate kiss. They broke apart and they rest their foreheads against each other.

"Happy birthday, Elsa."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Imprisoned_**

* * *

_**A/N: this chapter is like a filler, but this was during the events in Frozen, altered with Jack appearing :) So it's basically a memory chapter**_

Elsa didn't know what to do anymore. She was alone, imprisoned in this dark room, seeing the frozen wasteland she created. She looked outside the window in horror. She did all of that to Arendelle. She couldn't even tell if it was Arendelle or not. All she knew was that she was a monster who caused it. She sat down on the cold, stone pavement. Her hands were locked in ginormous cuffs. She couldn't break free.

A knock was heard on the door and it suddenly opened. She gasped in surprise as she recognized the person standing outside. _Jack_. He stood, with his hood up and concerned eyes.

He quietly closed the door and faced toward the depressed snow queen. She didn't want him to look at her. Not at this state. He slowly walked over to her, gripping his staff tightly.

"Elsa." He whispered as she slowly looked up at him. She stood up and was facing towards him.

"Jack..." She then looked out the window and closed her eyes, feeling the pain in her heart. Where was Anna? That's what she was most worried about right now.

"Look outside, Jack. Look at what I've done. I froze Arendelle, and I ended up hurting Anna again..." Her tears were spilling. "None of this would've happen if I was born..."

"Elsa, don't say that. Please. I don't want to hear you say that ever again." He told firmly as Elsa managed to turn, facing her back towards him.

"I'm only saying what should've been... How did I end up like this? A cursed woman who was born with powers that could destroy everything and everyone? A woman who can't control her own emotions and powers...? A woman who had to isolate herself from everyone, including the sister she dearly loves?" She said as she sobbed quietly. She was a broken piece of glass from a mirror. She accepted her own reflection until the day she broke down into pieces. When you break a mirror, it's a sign of misfortune. That was what Elsa was right now.

"Elsa, look at me." He told as he set his staff down and held her shoulders. She looked up, her eyes were already red and swollen, her pale face reddened.

"You know that I'm always there for you right? You remember that promise I made to you three years ago?" He asked as Elsa sniffled and took a deep breath.

"That you would never leave me. Never..." She said as Jack took his hood down and wiped her tears.

"Never. Don't forget that you're not alone anymore. There are people that care for you. Anna, the people in Arendelle, ... Me." He told as he cupped her cheeks with his cold hands. "Don't act like you're all alone." He whispered as tears were starting to form in her eyes again an Jack wiped them off. "Please stop crying, Elsa..." He didn't like see her hurt. He felt like when she was in pain, he was also.

"Jack..." She looked up. He returned her gaze and they stare into each other.

"Elsa..." He leaned a little closer, unaware that their lips almost touched. Elsa stared at his soft, pale lips and looked back up in his eyes.

"Do it." She told as Jack questioned her, still keeping his serious face.

"Do what, Elsa?" She felt his warm breath spread over her face. She didn't know what she was doing right now.

"Kiss me..." She whispered as Jack widened his eyes a little and he licked his lips. She didn't know why she asked that, but a sudden urge made her.

He closed the distance between them and their lips pressed against each other softly. Jack's lips were absolutely warm. Elsa could feel her cold self melt as she felt an arm snake around her waist and hand behind her head. She wished she could hold on to him, but she was stilled locked in her cuffs. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, Jack giving most of his icy passion in the kiss as Elsa moaned slightly in the kiss. But now, Jack was asking for more, as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped as she opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in to meet with her other tongue.

Jack didn't know what got into him. He felt wild and rough, wanting to let go of his feelings for the snow queen. He let it all out, with a passionate, heated kiss, after holding it in for so long. He cherished her. Very much. He wanted to help her find her way out of the darkness. He just wanted her to be happy. Small moans came from Elsa as he roughly wrestled her tongue with his own. The noises of their wet kisses echoed in the empty room. Both were kissing with fierceness and domination, though it would seem that Jack was winning in ther little battle. Eventually, they ran out of breath and Jack slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. They breathed heavily as they tried to catch their pace of air. He gently kissed her forehead, her cheek, her neck. He then leaned towards her for another kiss, until footsteps were approaching.

"Jack, hide. Someone's coming."

"Elsa, they can't see me. I can just casually stand here. And I'm not leaving you alone." He told as he sat on the stone pavement as Elsa looked at him. She sighed in defeat.

"All right."

* * *

**_A/N: Just so you know, this is before Hans comes in to talk to Elsa, so that was his footsteps. And the reason why I made this chapter is because I drew Jelsa in that scene :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Love Triangle?_**

* * *

The day that Elsa had gotten word from a family member was yesterday. It said,

**"I'm going to stay over for few days to see you and Anna tomorrow to catch up with my best cousins! It'll be really nice to see you again!"**

** Your cousin, **

** Rapunzel**

Elsa was actually excited to see her cousin who she had limited contact to. Besides her powers getting in the way, it was the fact that Rapunzel was isolated herself in a tower, until word got out that she broke free of this ruthless woman called Mother Gothel and that she became engaged to a man named Flynn Rider. She remembered that she rarely visited, but that was before she got captured. Anna loved playing with her. She was the same age as her as well.

Just then, Elsa heard a squeal and she immediately ran out the door, thinking it was a scream of trouble. She rushed downstairs to see Anna hugging a brunette girl with short hair. Elsa looked confused as she saw Anna hugging some random girl.

"Anna, who's that?" Elsa asked as the two girls broke their hug and the brunette looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked a Elsa stared at her. Then when she took a good look at her face, she gasped.

"Rapunzel?" Rapunzel squealed in excitement and gave her a big hug.

"Yay, you remember!" She sighed as she pulled away to look at the snow queen. "You look absolutely beautiful! It's been so long!"

"Rapunzel, you... cut your hair and it's in a different color..." She said, shocked. The brunette giggled and stroked her own hair a little.

"Yes, I know it used to be bright and long, but I guess people change?" She said with a smile as Elsa smiled back. Anna then cut in.

"It is so good see you, Punzie! I have so much to tell you about!" She linked arms with her and walked past Elsa, as she rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to follow, a pair of arms wrapped her waist and she gasped in surprise. She then felt a pair of lips kiss her temple. She giggled slightly and turned to kiss Jack on the lips.

"Hey snowflake." He said with his usual smirk as Elsa smiled at him.

"Hello, Jack."

"So, where's your cousin?" He said as he scanned his eyes around the room.

"She and Anna are catching up. I think that they were going to Anna's room. Let's just say, they're really close." She told as she walked and Jack followed.

"So, are you jealous?" He said with a sly grin as Elsa playfully hit him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said with a giggle. "Anna loves us both equally." They were finally at Anna's room as Elsa opened it to see Anna and Rapunzel chatting like they were gossiping about something.

"Oh, Hey Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted as she then saw who was behind her. She widened her eyes looking at Jack while Jack did the same to her. Elsa and Anna both looked at each other, in shock as to realizing what had happened.

"Jack...?" Rapunzel said as Elsa saw him blush a little and gulped.

"Punzie...?" Elsa looked at him. Rapunzel only let special people call her that nickname. Why did Jack call her that?

"Oh my god, it is you!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug as they fell on the floor. He laughed and hugged her back happily. "I missed you so much! It's been so long!" She said as she pulled away.

"It has! You've grown into a beautiful lady." He said as Elsa felt her heart sunk in a little. She didn't know why though. All he did was compliment her.

"Punzie, you know Jack?" Anna asked as Rapunzel turned to her and nodded.

"Yup! He met me when I was still locked in the tower and he kept me company before he had 'urgent guardian business' to take care of." She pouted as she looked at him and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would take long. I sorta... forgot about coming over." He said nervously as Rapunzel giggled.

"It's okay. I'm free, I'm married, nothing could even better!" She told.

"That's nice to hear. Tell you what, Let's catch up on all those years we missed." He suggested as Rapunzel beamed.

"Sure! Talk to you later, Anna?"

"Sure. See you!" Rapunzel waved as she and Jack walked away. Elsa stared at the two, feeling a somewhat stinging sensation in her chest. She gripped it tightly.

"Boy, those two seem really close. It's like they had something going on." She said with a sly grin as she saw Elsa looked uncomfortable. She got up from the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, are you all right?" She asked as Elsa turned and smiled.

"Of course, Anna. Why wouldn't I be?" She said as Anna looked at her, dumbfounded. She wondered, her smile seems real, but her words seem to be fake.

"I have to attend a small royal banquet anyway. I have to get ready." She told as she walked away from her room and went back to her own. As she closed the door, she went out in the balcony. She smelled the fresh air as she saw that it was cloudy and snow had started to fall. She looked up in the sky then down the ground. She saw Jack, who was hugging Rapunzel. He looked like he was never going to let her go and Rapunzel looked content in his arms. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Elsa felt herself lower in depression. She felt her tears coming, but she had to fight back. She was skipping to conclusions. There is no way that Jack would or still be in love with Rapunzel. She's married already. Elsa felt her heart recover a little. But then, the wind got stronger and she saw Jack pulled her into his arms and she hugged back tightly. Elsa, not wanting to see anymore, went back into her room, dressing for the banquet she had to attend.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Elsa had returned from the banquet as she was full. All she ate was less meat and more sweets. She was about to walk back to her room, that is until she bumped into Rapunzel.

"Oops, sorry Elsa." She said as Elsa smiled at her.

"It's okay. Umm..." Elsa noted that Jack wasn't with her. "Where's Jack?"

"Oh, he left already." Elsa widened her eyes as she felt that wrenching pain again. Usually he notices that when she's gone, he would always wait for her to come back. But now, he already left.

"Elsa... Are you...?" She put a hand on her shoulder as Elsa looked at her and faked a smile.

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry." She said as she walked past by her. Rapunzel looked back at her and stared in concern. Elsa made it back in her room and went to her dresser. She opened a blue box, containing the necklace Jack gave her for her birthday a month ago. She sighed as she closed it and lied on her bed, exhausted from today as she drifted off to a nap.

She woke up later at night, yawning as she sat up. She walked to the window and saw that a snowstorm was brewing. She looked in shock as she gripped her chest. It still hurts. Just then, she heard the wind become more stronger. She closed the curtains and sat down on the floor.

'Control yourself. You're all worked up over nothing. Nothing... Absolutely nothing...' She told as she held her hand tightly, hoping the snowstorm was over. She walked over to her bed and she laid, letting sleep taking over quickly again.

* * *

_Elsa stood in a dark place as she looked around. She called for Anna, Rapunzel, and Jack. No response. She still scanned around the area to see Jack was behind her. He held a stoic face. _

_ "Elsa..." He said, with a cold, harsh tone that made her flinch a little._

_ "Jack...?"_

_ "I'm not really in love with you." He told as Elsa gasped. She saw his smirk forming. "I was only playing around, since I'm the Guardian of Fun and Mischief. Besides... the one I truly love is..." _

_ 'Please don't say it... please... Jack... don't say...'_

_ "Rapunzel." She fell to her knees and looked down as she felt her tears fall down on her face. He chuckled as he walked past by her. She turned to yell,_

_ "I love you, Jack! You promised that you would never leave me!" Her voice cracked as she sobbed._

_ "Sometimes we say things we don't mean." He told as he walked away from her as she still remained on the ground, crying. Everything that was dark, turned into ice. _

_ Liar, liar... You lied... liar... Had I been truly alone all those years...? Were all those happy times fake? Were the kisses we shared nothing? Was the love we had... Real? Hahaha... No it wasn't ... I knew it... You're a liar... You had always been..."_

* * *

Three days had passed and Elsa still remained in her room, sitting in the corner of the room. No one had even come to check up on her. Not even Jack. Her eyes were red and her room was completely covered in ice. The storm was raging on as it got worse. She could hear the wind howling as she leaned her head on the wall. She closed her eyes as she rested from crying.

Rapunzel was walking by and as she passed Elsa's room, she noticed that there was ice on the floor, coming from her door. She looked up and knocked on the door.

"Elsa...?" No response. She knocks again. Still no response. She then felt her bare feet becoming cold as the ice eventually got onto her. She gasped as she tried to struggle free, but it was too late. She had froze and the ice was starting to freeze the whole hallway.

Jack was flying through the strong blizzard as he flew to Arendelle. God, what was with this weather? It got insanely worse than yesterday. He had a struggle of finding his way, but eventually landed safety in front of the Queen's palace. He then saw that the whole palace was frozen in ice. He looked in awe as he broke the ice with his own. He took a look inside an the whole place was covered in ice. He got up the stairs to find Anna. He knocked on her door which was covered in ice. No response. The ice started to crack and the door was unfrozen. He slowly opened the door and her whole room was frozen. No sign of Anna. He looked in her bathroom, and she wasn't in there either. She was probably spending time with Kristoff. And boy, did she pick a bad time.

He then rushed to Elsa's room, knowing that she caused this. As he reached there, he saw that Rapunzel was frozen a well. He looked in horror as he went to her and touched her face.

"Oh god... Punzie, you too?" He turned to Elsa's door and knocked on it, cracking the ice. He immediately opened the door. Elsa was also not in her room. It was way colder in here. He surveyed the room and he couldn't find her. He went out of the balcony, to see stairs made of ice that led down to the ground. He looked to see Elsa, who was trying to run away.

"Elsa!" He yelled as she turned and saw him way up on the balcony. She looked away and continued to run. He groaned as he let the wind guide him. Unfortunately, he still couldn't see with the raging snowstorm. He could hardly see anything.

"Elsa! Where are you?" He yelled again with no response. He struggled as he tried to look for the snow queen in this bizarre blizzard.

_ 'Why...? Why are you looking for me...? You just said you didn't care for me... You never loved me... They were all sick an cruel lies... You don't deserve to come near me...' _Elsa fell to her knees and started sobbing again. It was childhood all over again. If she doesn't stop, she'll end up freezing Arendelle again. She wants to stop, but she can't. She's unstoppable.

Just then she heard some footsteps behind her and she quickly turned. It was Jack. He heavily panted as he looked at her, all broken down looking pathetically. Why was this happening now. He was about to walk closer until Elsa got up and shot ice at him.

"Elsa, calm down! It's me!"

"Jack, please stay away from me!" She sobbed as he still kept going. She tried to run away again, but Jack had already grabbed her wrist, tightly. The storm got stronger by then.

"Elsa, why do you want me to stay away from you?!" He yelled as the storm was loud, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"Because you have to!" She yelled back, struggling to break free.

"I don't want to!"

"Please! For everyone's safety, including myself!" She told as Jack pulled her to him and he hugged her tightly as Elsa squirmed under his arms. She stopped as she could feel his heart beat fast from her back. She then resumed to struggle, but that only made him hug even tighter.

"I don't want to." He told. Elsa then stopped herself as she was tired and she relaxed herself on her arms. "Elsa tell me please. Why are you acting like this? Why are you in so much pain?" He asked gently as Elsa remained quiet. But then a few minutes later she spoke up.

"You're a liar." He widened his eyes as she broke free and turned to face him. "You're a liar. You said you'd never leave me, but you ditched me for Rapunzel. You said that you really didn't enjoy the time we had together. You said you never really loved me!" She yelled as the wind howled at her ferocity. He looked shocked by her words. She still continued. "Our love is not real, isn't it? You never felt anything for me, you just only pitied me. You know, if you don't have feelings for me, go to someone you truly love. Please... if you don't, I'll end up getting hurt... and I could hurt everyone all over again. I don't want that..." She said as her tears were spilling out of her eyes. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Fine." She looked down as she was expecting him to leave but then she felt finger lift her chin up and Jack's lips were on hers. She was shocked by the instant action, she was still for a moment. Her eyes started to close as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She settled her hands on his chest as their lips started to move in sync. The howling blizzard was still raging, but they still held each other close as their lips were keeping each other warm. Elsa loved it when she felt his lips unite with her own. It was like a lock and key. They fit well together like a puzzle piece. She would never get rid of these feelings; warmth, joy, pleasure, whenever she shared a kiss with her beloved.

Jack had missed feeling her lips. He didn't get to feel them for three days since he was too busy catching up with Rapunzel. God, how could he leave this beautiful woman alone for three days? He felt absolutely the worst. Jack would never try to hurt her in any way. But now he has, by his forgetfulness. He couldn't stand losing her. He just can't. His tongue swept over her lips and she let him in for their tongues to engulf on their warmth.

'_You're too important to me. I can't stand the thought of you gone. A world without you is meaningless. I never meant to feel like this... I just couldn't control it...' _

Elsa's tears came back and Jack cups her face to wipe them off with his thumb. He slowly pulled away, with a little bridge of saliva between their lips. He hugged her tightly. And Elsa was still, but then she felt something wet drip her shoulders. She widened her eyes. _Was he crying? THE Jack Frost?_

_"_I'm so sorry... Elsa." He sniffed as he sobbed a little. She couldn't stop her tears and she hugged him back, her face buried on his shoulder.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for overreacting." She told as she sniffled.

"But I hurt you. I wasn't supposed to." She pulled away from him and she put her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly.

"Three days ago... I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you said you never loved me. You were only playing with me. Toying with me... You said you only loved Rapunzel. And O guess... It took over me. Depression and fear." Jack widened his eyes. Was Pitch doing this? No, he was gone forever, so it couldn't been him. These were her own feelings.

"Elsa." He said as he took her hand from his face and held it tightly. "Rapunzel's my best friend. Nothing more. But you... You're the one who means more to me. Than anyone else. I only love you." Elsa gasped as her tears still spilled and he continued.

"That's why... when I become mortal again..." He pulled her towards him and they kissed briefly. "Will you marry me?" Elsa looked at him, too surprised by his words. He dug into his pocket and took out a small, velvet, white box. He knelt down, and opened it, revealing a ring made out of everlasting ice. She could tell it was since it's brighter than original ice. She cried, but this time in happiness. She nodded slowly as Jack laughed and picked her up to spin her around.

When he let her down, he took her ring finger and slid the ring onto her. It fits perfectly. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Jack." She told.

"I love you too Elsa." They share a passionate kiss and then suddenly the blizzard seemed to calm down. The palace was slowly thawing out and the snowflakes fell. They break the kiss and looked around them. The villagers came out of their house and they looked happy.

"It stopped! The blizzard stopped!" one of the villagers shouted as they screamed in happiness. People started to make snow angels and have snowball fights. Elsa and Jack smiled at each other as they held each other's hand tightly. A villager came up with two of her kids, a daughter and a son.

"Your majesty, are you all right now? We all assumed you were the one causing the blizzard." Elsa nodded and smiled.

"I'm okay. I just had to deal with some issues." Jack then noticed that the kids were staring at him. Wait, at him? Could they... Can they...?

"Mommy, look! It's Jack Frost!" The boy tugged on his mother's skirt as she looked at him in awe. Elsa and Jack looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my it is!" The mother exclaimed. Jack was taken aback. He let go of Elsa's hand as he couldn't take the shock that enveloped inside him. Elsa giggled a little at his reaction.

"You... You can see me?" The three nodded. The daughter and son giggled as they walked up to him.

"Play with us please!" The girl asked as Jack was still for a moment. He then smiled and ruffled the kids' hair.

"Sure." The kids looked at each other and hugged him. He flew to were there was a big pile of snow and started a snowball fight with them and they happily countered back. Then other people and their children looked at the scene in awe.

"Jack Frost!" One of the children exclaimed as more were muttering his name. He couldn't believe it. Everyone in Arendelle had believed in him! Everyone! He flew himself upmin the sky yellingnn happiness.

"They all believe in me!" He cheered as he flew around with all the kids playing with snowballs, building snowmen, making snow angels. Elsa smiled as she looked at the happy scene in front of her own eyes as Jack threw a few more snowballs at the little kids.

* * *

"Again, I'm really sorry for causing a big mess." Elsa told as Rapunzel was packing her bags. This was her last day staying over.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean I would feel the same if Flynn was getting too close with someone and ignored me most of the time." Rapunzel said as she hugged her cousin and she hugged back as she sighed in relief.

"Now, you and Jack have a happy life now, okay?" Elsa blushed with the grin on Rapunzel's face. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Then, she saw the shocked look on the brunette's face and her heart stopped for a bit.

"Elsa... Is that an... Engagement ring?" She asked as she held her right hand where the ring was worn.

"Umm... Yes..." She said, blushing.

"Jack proposed to you?" She nodded again as Rapunzel gasped and squealed. "Oh my god! Jack proposed-!" Her mouth was closed by Elsa's hand.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want Anna to know yet." Rapunzel nodded as Elsa took her hand away and hugged her.

"Well see you next time Elsa."

"I shall see you next time." She said as the two giggled and Rapunzel left the room. She sighed as she went out to walk back into her room. Before she could open her door, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Jack. I known it's you." He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Did you say goodbye to Punzie?"

"I did. We just said goodbye and see you next time, that's all." He said as he followed her into her room.

"Jack... I'm really sorry..." She said as Jack hugged her from behind. His cold lips pressed against her bare neck, making her shiver. He planted soft kissed up to her ear and nibbled it a little. He whispered,

"I love you." She blushed a cherry red tone and she whispered back.

"I love you too." He kissed her temple and her cheek.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He spoke.

"What is it?" She still whispered.

"How many kids do you want?" Elsa felt heat crawling up to her neck. She hit him as he laughed.

"Man, why so violent?" He said with a smirk as Elsa stuttered a little.

"Why so lustful?" She counterattacked as Jack blushed a little, but he chuckled.

"Fair enough." They shared a kiss and they wait the day that Jack will become mortal someday and that they will always be together, even in death.


End file.
